Sphere  The Citrus Tree Contest entry
by blakes boogie
Summary: What if fate wasn't left to chance?  Would there be someone interested enough to want to stack the cards in Eric's and Sookie's favour?. Lemony One-shot inspired by the V-trip in TB Episode 8 and our beloved Fangy *Hugs*


_**The Citrus Tree Contest**_

_**Story Title : Sphere**_

_**Name : Blakes Boogie**_

_**Beta : All About Eric**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own these characters, Charlaine Harris/Alan Ball have that honour. I just like to explore the endless possibilities...**_

_**Summary : What if fate wasn't left to chance? Would there be someone interested enough to want to stack the cards in Eric's and Sookie's favour?. One-shot inspired by the V-trip in TB Episode 8 and our beloved Fangy *Hugs***_

Sat perched on her stool, she reached up to pick up her favourite sphere. Even without her sight she knew exactly where it was, as she had reached for this particular globe many, many times. She brought it to her chest and gripped it tightly with both hands.

Deep in thought, she had not realised she had company until the soft cough of her assistant broke her musings.

"Ah, Elizabeth. I wish to be left alone this afternoon, I have much work to do." Elizabeth knew this to be a lie but would not call attention to her tutor's deceit. Elizabeth had watched her work for many years and never had she seen her take such an interest in an individual destiny before. She wondered if she should tell anyone else, but who? There was no one above her.

"I will only be a call away if you have need of me." Elizabeth bowed and retreated from the room.

Once left alone she held the orb in both hands and placed it to her forehead so she could see the contents with her third eye.

The sphere's contents changed from an opaque white smoke to tiny individual snowflakes, floating around as in human snow-globes. As the snow started to thin she could just about make out the figures of two of her favourite subjects. They were both naked as the day they were born, stripped of everything, of every inhibition. She had managed to coerce them into another exchange of blood; this time a true, mutual exchange. This was the beginning of their road together.

Sookie and Eric had both been her charges for some time but it had only been recently that she had been able to orchestrate the situation enough for them to meet. The circumstances were far from ideal, but at least they noticed each other and were drawn to one another. It took a lot of energy and time to manipulate fate and destiny, and she had had plenty of practice, but even so, these two had created a challenge she had not had in a very long time. The challenge was half of the appeal.

Eric stood tall and proud as they spotted the bed covered in furs. He felt at home in the Scandinavian woodland covered in snow; it gave him the confidence to encourage Sookie. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet, eager to explore their little Nordic haven. The impatient movement was making her generous breasts bounce as each nipple hardened in the cold. The delicious wobble was not missed by either Eric or their unseen watcher. They clasped hands and ran together for the huge wooden bed. They fell on the soft furs and rolled, both enjoying the sensation of the long, soft hair cushioning their frolicking. They were laughing with sheer joy as they bumped into each other and started to tickle and tease. The laughter turned to giggles which then turned to groans of pleasure.

Eric managed to arrange himself above Sookie with one leg placed between her thighs, but not touching. They kissed as he massaged her breast with the hand not supporting his weight. They were lost in the intensity of their kiss, with both their tongues fighting for dominance. Sookie reached up to grab his hair and pull him tighter to her, forcing him to move his hand from her breast. He ran his hand down to cup her bum cheek and squeezed as she let out a moan and stretched her neck. Eric quickly saw his opportunity and buried his face in the crook, placing open-mouthed kisses along the length of her throat and along her collarbone to her shoulder, where he then set a trail down to the valley of her breasts.

Eric and Sookie were unaware of their audience, as those of us who are pawns usually are, but their coupling had set in motion a ripple that would be felt by many different Supernaturals, of all races. This meeting of bodies, this merging of souls, would change the universe.

Sookie whimpered as Eric circled her dusky pink nipple with his very talented tongue; he licked and sucked until it was rock hard and beet red, then he moved to the other one. Sookie was amazed at the sensation of the snowflakes melting on the hot, wet area around her nipple. The skin burned with the intensity of his actions but then was instantly cooled by the falling flakes. If she listened hard enough she felt she might hear them sizzle as they dissolved on her skin, but Eric drew her attention to what he was doing to her other breast and the whole sequence started again.

Eric enjoyed the feel of her soft breasts as he palmed them together, creating a cleavage a mile long; he bent to kiss each nipple * adjö before venturing further south. He spent some time kissing every inch of her tanned stomach, enjoying the soft whimpers and moans as she writhed in his grasp. He delighted in the feeling of control. He was the creator of those noises; he was the master playing his Sookie-shaped instrument, and he was a virtuoso. Eric moved to position his mouth between her legs and she spread them willingly, trying to accommodate him, to encourage him to touch her there. She was yearning for the coolness of his touch to soothe the burning between her legs. She could feel her own dampness as the cold air rushed over her heated folds. The mixture of sensations was driving her to distraction. He lay perfectly still, watching this gorgeous woman laid out before him wriggling and squirming for his touch. Eric realised a second too late that he had taken too long to admire the splendour that Sookie held between her legs. She had propped herself up on her elbows and was watching him watch her. She raised an eyebrow and made a comment.

"It's not just for display purposes only."

The globe almost fell from the watcher's hands as she laughed at Sookie's impatience. She admired her tenacity and her determination to get what she wanted, no matter what lay in her path.

Eric took her comment as a challenge and dived in, and soon her head was thrown back against the feather pillow in bliss. His appetite for her was growing exponentially; he was confounded by her taste and it only encouraged him to want more.

Sookie arched her back to its full extent; she was lost in Eric's ministrations. The familiar tightening feeling was starting in her lower abdomen; she was breathing heavily and starting to chant her lover's name.

The watcher became engrossed in Sookie's reactions as her first orgasm crashed over her, sending her into spasms. It created a long-since-forgotten feeling in her own chest as she watched Sookie give in to the raging waves of ecstasy. This was one of the perks of her job; she managed to (almost) live vicariously through her charges, and it was in intense times like these she managed to regain a moment of humanity.

As Sookie came down from her first high, Eric retraced his journey, placing chaste kisses on her overheated skin, leaving a trail of goose bumps as opposed to bread crumbs. By the time he had reached her neck she was more coherent and determined to repay the favour. She pushed against his shoulder and he moved to one side know she was trying to take control; he had an inkling as to her plans and was more than willing to let her have her wicked way.

Sookie pushed up onto her knees and gazed down at her lover in all his glory; his chest was broad and defined, with divots and grooves in all the right places, places she wanted to taste. She bent to kiss his lips and before he could deepen the kiss and distract her from her mission she lowered her mouth to his chest. Passing his nipples with a quick nip she ran her hot wet tongue down the centre groove all the way to his navel where she dipped in quickly before moving on to his happy trail. She could feel his hardness nudging her chin as she placed gentle nips across the top of his pubic bone. She knew she was getting to him, as the 'gracious plenty' bobbed in happiness a few times before she decided to pay it proper homage.

Gripping the base in her tiny hands she held it upright so she could get a comfortable angle. She licked from base to tip as if he were a giant lollipop. She travelled down then up again enjoying the moan that escaped his lips; she kissed the tip and licked the little bead of moisture escaping early. Opening her mouth, she pushed down to take as much of him into her as possible, and as he hit the back of her throat she hummed and began a slow torturous rhythm, sliding him almost all of the way out then descending just as slowly. Eric was watching Sookie's head rise and fall. With every rise he caught a glimpse of her luscious pink lips wrapped around his length. Seeing himself being devoured in such a way was making the whole experience more intoxicating; he felt every movement and undulation of her tongue and seeing those lips glisten as they left his hardness wet and warm was almost more than he could bear. He did not want to come like this, for as wonderful as filling her delightful little mouth would be, he wanted more and he wanted it now.

With a force and speed only he could control he flipped them over, and was above Sookie looking down as her mouth still made an O shape. She giggled at the shock, but quickly snaked her hands into his hair pulling him down for a deep passionate kiss, that curled her toes. He reached between their bodies, past her clit; he slipped in a solitary finger to test her readiness and found her dripping wet with desire. He easily slipped in a second finger and she moaned into his mouth, but never broke the kiss. He pulled out his fingers and lined up his shaft with her opening and started the push to gain entry. She shut her eyes and pushed her head back into the pillow so Eric could watch her reaction as he filled her. He pushed slowly till he was in to the hilt then pulled gently back a little before pushing in again. He took the first few pulses short and slow, to allow her time to get accustomed to his size before starting to pump in longer and faster motions. Sookie pulled her legs up and out to allow him better entry and rested her heels just under each buttock. She could feel the pert, round muscles tense and relax with every passing pump. Her hands worked their way down from his hair. It felt personal, something for just them. Sookie was now watching Eric as Eric was watching her, both lost in each other's eyes. Eric felt Sookie getting close as she dug her nails into his shoulder blades. The pain contrasted with the pleasure to make each more intense. Eric started to increase his rhythm but shifted his weight slightly so he could have a free hand to go in search of her clit. Once he found her bundle of nerves she started to thrash and twist uncontrollably. It was hard for Eric to keep pace as Sookie was now violently convulsing beneath him. If it hadn't been for the bond he would have been worried for her health, but he could feel what she was feeling and it was amplifying his quickening release. He carried on thrusting deep into her until he felt her internal muscles contract and start the chain reaction of their simultaneous climax. She milked Eric for all she was worth as he collapsed on top of her. She welcomed his weight and started drawing abstract shapes on his back with her finger tips. Both sated, they lay in each other's arms in silence, revelling in the closeness.

Pulling the orb away from her forehead the snowflakes started to become smoke again as the images dissolved into nothingness. She was struck by the depth of feeling between the pair she had just watched. Of all the meddling she had done in her time, this pairing was her favourite and the one of which she was most proud. The road ahead of these two would always have bumps but with each other and a little bit of her help they should be able to last. She would make it her mission to make them last.

"Ah-hem!" Elizabeth was back. "Would you like your supper?"

"That would be lovely; whom do I have the pleasure of tonight?" She hoped for the young Irish man; his blood was quite tasty.

Elizabeth announced Connor as she led the shy young man into her chambers. He was once again struck by the shelves and shelves of orbs; they were all of differing sizes and colours but all placed on their own individual silk pillows. He watched as the vampire in front of him placed the biggest globe back in its place and turned to him.

"Sit, Connor." He always felt honoured to feed the Ancient Pythoness. It was true she held the world on her shoulders, and he was happy to give her the strength to do so.

* adjö - Goodbye


End file.
